Ogun
Ogun is a recurring demon in the series. History Ogun is a god from the Yoruba people in Nigeria. He was called the God of Iron, having been the first god to show people the use of iron. In Yoruba mythology, the gods descended on the earth from a spider's web from the heavens. When they arrived, they wound up in a forest where they created the first people on earth. However, the humans needed more space but the tools they had on hand were made from a soft metal that couldn't do much. That was when Ogun received the secrets of iron from the son of the supreme god, Olorun. Using the wisdom he acquired, Ogun made an iron axe and chopped up the trees to create space for the humans. He then divulged the wisdom he gained with all the humans and gods that were on the earth. Personality wise, Ogun is described to be a very fierce god with an abundance of energy, due to his status as a warrior. Although people usually look up to his power, an enraged Ogun will turn his power on the people he watches over. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Zealot Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Zealot Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Zealot Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Fury Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Zealot Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Chariot Arcana, as '''Shaman' in Revelations: Persona *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Fury Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Jaki Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Jaki Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Ogun appears in the New Game Plus Challenge Quest, Pluck the Buds of Rebellion, where he has disguised himself as a human and walks among the people of Mikado Castle. Ogun is found in the Back Alley and will notice the Samurai when they follow him, asking if they have a problem with the country's system. He desires to start a revolution and reveals his true form, revealing his goal to end the tyranny of the nation forever by teaching them the ways of war, while crushing all those who stand in his way. His final words are that he was going to guide the people to a revolution, crumbling afterwards. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Ogun can only be created through a fusion accident. He can teach Nanashi the Blight, Tathlum Shot and Posumudi skills through his Demon Whisper. Ogun benefits from learning Physical, Gun, ailment and healing skills but skills inherited from the ingredients used before the fusion accident will be random, based on the ingredient demons' skill lists. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Ogun is Masao Inaba's initial Persona. In the release of Revelations: Persona, he was renamed to Shaman. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:African Mythology Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Bosses